


A Different Kind of Ninja

by devilishqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishqueen/pseuds/devilishqueen
Summary: Harry is transported to Konohagakure, where he gets the chance to live instead of surviving. Forming bonds, he becomes close to the resident jinchuuriki. What kind of ninja will Naruto become with his aniki to guide and teach him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some of you may recognize this from Fanfiction.net under the user Darkhybrid. When I moved to this website, I decided to change my username. I was gonna do it on fanficion.net too but figured that most of my followers were already used to the name and didn't bother. Now, I still might bash a few characters, but a few WILL go through character development as the story goes on, an example being Sakura. I couldn't stand her in both the anime and manga, but have grown to tolerate her if she grows from being just a mere fangirl.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

He really should have expected this to happen. That they'd all turn on him the second the war was over. Ever since he had entered this damned world, they had loved him one second, only to declare he was evil and dark the next. So the fact that they were suddenly calling him the next dark lord, after he just saved their sorry asses, really shouldn't shock him as much as it did. Glancing at the people surrounding him, he concluded that it wasn't the situation that surprised him. It was who started it that did. The faces of his best friends stared at him, blank and without an ounce of regret or guilt. As if they hadn't just spouted a bunch of bullshit about him being an evil dark lord that studied the dark arts religiously. Well, he thought with sudden bemusement, he did study the dark arts, but that was because he had wanted to know what he was going up against and how to defend himself. Besides, magic to him was just that. Magic. There was no good and evil. No light or dark. Only shades of grey. But no one understood that. Well, one person did, but he was dead, so he didn't count.

Harry's features were expressionless as Aurors dragged him to the chamber the Veil resided in, Fudge following with an entirely too smug smirk. The young wizard was unimpressed. He knew that Fudge was going to try and get into his Vaults, the greedy bastard, but he'd be disappointed. Harry had always suspected that something like this would happen. He wasn't as dumb and oblivious as he seemed. After years of being beaten and locked up for getting better grades than Dudley, he had learned early on to hide his intelligence. He had put on a mask to survive, a mask that had followed him to the Wizarding World. Anyway, he had written a will, giving everything to his godson, Theodore Lupin, and Andromeda Tonks, the woman he saw as a grandmother despite the short time that he knew her.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he was roughly jerked to a halt, Harry shot the two Aurors holding him a mildly irritated glare, noticing that they had reached the Veil.

Fudge's smirk widened, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Any last words, Potter?"

Harry just gave him a bored look. Truth was, he wasn't scared of Death. He welcomed it like an old friend, actually.

A bit unnerved by the raven's silence and impassive expression, Fudge nodded to the two Aurors, who promptly threw the 18-year-old at the Veil. A smile spread across Harry's lips as he felt the Veil embrace him and the whispers, now louder than ever, wash over him. Blackness crept into his vision and soon he knew no more.

/

"Master."

Harry twitched but didn't open his eyes as consciousness returned to him.

"Master, wake up."

Rolling over, Harry ignored the voice.

An annoyed huff. "Master, wake up! Damn brat." the last part was muttered.

Harry opened an eye with an irritated look. "Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked, equal annoyance clear in his tone. Couldn't he have peace, for once? Couldn't he just be with his parents? With Sirius and Remus?

Death rolled its eyes, it's appearance neither male nor female. "Did you forget, master? You can't die, as you are the Master of Death."

Harry sighed. Why did this shit always happen to him? "I honestly thought that whole meeting was dream."

Death pinched the bridge of it's nose, a 'why me' look on it's face. "No, master, it was not a dream."

"... Can you please call me Harry? I'm not into that whole 'master' thing. Anyway, where am I?" Harry asked, taking a look around. He appeared to be in a forest, given the trees and nature surrounding them. The trees were the largest he had ever seen and the vibe the area gave off was similar to that of the Forbidden Forest.

"We are currently in the Forest of Death, in Konohagakure."

Harry blinked at it. "... Where?" he asked, nose scrunched up in confusion.

Death sighed. "When you were tossed into the Veil, I transported you to a different dimension. This is the Land of Fire, also known as Hi no Kuni, one of the countries of this world."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "Hi no kuni is Japanese."

Death nodded. "It is. This is a world of ninja and Japanese is the language of this world. You should fit in easily enough."

A grin slowly spread across Harry's face. Not many knew, but Harry was fluent in Japanese and knew many different types of martial arts. When he had been seven, he came across a dojo when running from his cousin and had hidden inside the building. The owner, Tsukishima, had found him curled in a corner as he was getting ready to leave. After coaxing the boy out of the corner, he proceeded to ask the seven-year-old why he had been hiding with such fear-filled eyes. Seeing the sincere concern in the man's eyes, young Harry had decided to trust an adult for once and spilled everything. Tsukishima had taken Harry under his wing, he and his wife practically unofficially adopting him as the years passed. He and his wife, Hisana, taught Harry Japanese and it's culture, which Harry quickly grew to love. Harry also became a student at the dojo, where he proved to be a natural at martial arts, Tsukishima often telling him that he was one of his best students. When he had turned 16, Tsukishima and Hisana had gifted him with a beautifully crafted katana and a set of kunai and shuriken. He also had a pair of tessen and sais, which he had bought in Japan during a brief visit (he had a large fondness for bladed weapons). Harry had actually used a kunai to kill Voldemort, despite what many people thought. When his and Voldemort's spells had clashed, Expelliarmus vs Avada Kedava, he had used his free hand to throw a kunai hidden in his sleeve, his movements lightning fast. The kunai had pierced the Dark Lord's heart, ending his life in mere seconds. The weapons were in his trunk, which was, thankfully, still in his pocket.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked up at Death. "Anything else I should be aware of?" he asked, deciding to accept his new fate instead or protesting. What else was he gonna do, anyway? May as well enjoy a life of freedom, for once. Harry blinked, suddenly realizing something. "My pack bonds are still in place. I can feel the others." he whispered with shock, blinking up at Death.What most people didn't know was that Harry was very in-tune with his animal forms, it was why his senses were more than average. It was also why he could feel and form pack bonds, where he was the Alpha. At least, he became Alpha after Remus had died. Currently, he could feel Andromeda, Teddy, Draco, George, and their son Scorpius. All five of them had grief flowing through their bonds. 

Death nodded. "Your bonds are strong and as you did not actually die, they are still in place. You will see them again one day, master." it told him, smiling cryptically at him. As for your other question, the ninja here use chakra, which is similar to magic, in a way. There are also individuals known as jinchuuriki. They're ninja with tailed demons sealed into them." Death told him.

Harry absently rubbed his scar. While Tom hadn't been a demon, he was still a psychopath bent on possessing and killing him, so he could sympathize with these jinchuuriki. After Tom's death, Harry quickly realized he could use his magic with much more ease and concluded that a lot of his magic had been fighting off the soul shard in his scar.

"Sounds interesting." the raven murmured, standing. He gave Death a smile. "Thank you."

Death blinked, confusion flashing through its eyes. "What?"

"You gave me a second chance. A chance to live instead of just surviving. So, thank you."

Death nodded, understanding flashing through it's eyes. "Ah, well, you amuse me. And you got rid of Riddle for me, so I figured it was the least I could do."

Harry laughed and gave Death a quick hug, once again stunning the entity. "So, which way to civilization?"

"The village is that way." Death gestured north.

Harry nodded and made to head that way, but Death stopped him by grabbing his wrist. A hiss escaped him when pain suddenly washed through his wrist for a brief moment. When Death released his wrist, Harry looked at it, eyes widening a bit at the mark of the Hallows now tattooed on it. He arched an eyebrow at Death.

"Just call me, and I will come. The same applies to the Hallows," it explained. "Now, I shall be going. Do enjoy your new life, master."

Harry nodded in understanding, watching as Death faded until it was gone. With a soft smile, he turned and started north, silently wondering what Konoha was like.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry did upon reaching Konoha was to disillusion himself and find a library, taking extra care to avoid the ninja walking around, as quite a few seemed to sense his presence. If he had to guess, he'd say that their chakra helped them to feel his presence, or at the very least warned them, like an instinct. That was how his magic worked, in part, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to assume the same for chakra. Once a library was found, he spent the rest of the reading up on history, even sneaking into the forbidden section (he suspected that the reason the seals keeping unwanted visitors out didn't affect him was due to his status as Master of Death). A frown twisted his lips when he read about the Third Shinobi War, specifically the part where the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed demon (Harry made sure to read up on the demons of this world, in case he ended up face to face with one, which was very likely given his luck), was sealed into a newborn child by the Yondaime. While he understood that it was probably the only way to defeat Kyuubi, he didn't like the fact that the demon had been sealed into an orphaned baby. He had no doubt that the civilians, not understanding shinobi ways and chakra, thought that the child was the demon and not the container. When Harry had discovered he had a piece of Tom's soul inside his head, he had begun to fear and distrust himself, until he realized that he was not Tom and never would be. Tom would never control him because Harry refused to allow that to happen. He was stronger than that. Than Tom. It was actually thanks to Luna, that he had reached that conclusion. She had told him, in her own cryptic way, that he was not Tom, but a 'container' that unfortunately housed a part of the man's soul. He spent the next few weeks doing much the same; going to the library to read almost everything he could get his hands on and wandering around town in his wolf animagus form. Every morning and before he went to bed, he'd check on his pack bonds, content to know that his pack was alive at least. He missed them, every day, but it was getting a little easier. It helped that he found this world fascinating and beautiful, even with all the bad in it. He liked Konoha, though he had to admit, even if only to himself, he didn't like most of the civilians. Too many times he had heard them spouting hate towards the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, an eight-year-old child. It disgusted him. Closing the book he was currently reading, he returned it to its correct place and silently made his way out of the library, planning on heading back to the Forest of Death to camp for the night when he saw how late it had gotten. He was passing by an alleyway when he heard the soft sniffles and cries of a child. Pausing, Harry turned and glanced around the alley, spotting a child of around seven or eight cloaked by shadows and curled into a ball as he cried into his arms. Undoing the disillusion charm, Harry approached the child and knelt down before him, taking note of the way the kid stiffened the moment he noticed he wasn't alone. Smiling gently and reassuringly, he met the kid's eyes, which were a bright blue filled with fear and wariness. Harry barely held in a growl of rage when he saw the bruises the kid was sporting, though they seemed to be fading a lot faster than was normal for a human. Then again, Harry could feel the large chakra surrounding the kid.

"Hello," Harry spoke, voice gentle and warm as to not spook the child. "I'm Harry. Who are you?"

The kid blinked at him, surprise flashing through his eyes. "You... you don't know who I am?" he asked hesitantly, looking stunned.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. So, what's your name?"

"... Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Naruto, hmm? Nice to meet ya, Naru-chan!" Harry grinned at him.

Naruto flushed with anger, lips twisting into an irritated pout. "I'm a boy, dattebayo!"

"What's your point, Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me chan!"

"Aw, but you're so cute!"

Naruto's flush darkened, his eyes narrowing. "Are you some type of pervert?"

Harry blinked in disbelief before letting out a snort. "That's a first. I've been called many things, but never a pervert."

Naruto paused at that, tilting his head to the side as he considered the green-eyed man for a moment. "You've been called names, Hari-san?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Nothing pleasant, mind you, but I've gotten over it." For the most part. Harry knew he'd never be able to hold back a flinch if someone called him a freak or boy, too emotionally and mentally scarred from the Dursley's.

"Did they call you a monster? Or demon?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes. Why? Do people call you that, Naru-chan?" Harry asked softly, suddenly having an idea of who this kid might be.

Naruto reluctantly nodded his head, sadness and despair in his eyes, which were filling with tears.

Harry couldn't hold back from pulling the kid into his arms and hugging him tightly, resting his chin atop Naruto's head. "Don't listen to them, Naru-chan. I've seen monsters and demons, and you look and act nothing like them. Truthfully, you're as adorable as Teddy, my godson is." Harry murmured softly to the crying boy in his arms, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Naruto's back.

Naruto curled into the strange man hugging him, feeling warm suddenly, when only seconds ago he had felt cold and numb. He didn't understand. Jiji had hugged him many times, but he had never felt this warm before. Nor this... safe and protected. Curling into Hari, he decided he liked the man's hugs and silently hoped that it never ended. Letting out a soft squeak as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and cradled in the man's arms, he gave Hari a confused look.

"Where do you live, Naru-chan?" Hari asked him, tone soothing and calm. Gentle. Something Naruto had always imagined that his father might've sounded like.

Reluctantly giving the directions to his apartment, Naruto wondered if he could convince Hari to stay the night. With it being so close to his birthday, Naruto knew he wasn't really safe. The villagers were always particularly mean and harsh around this time of year. He'd never make the mistake of leaving his apartment the day of his birthday again.

/

Harry frowned when he entered the apartment Naruto directed him to. It was empty of other people and lacked any evidence of more than one person living there. "Naruto, do you live alone?" he asked the blonde seven-year-old, who nodded.

"Mhmm. Jiji gave me the apartment after the orphanage kicked me out." Naruto told him absently as he ran to the kitchen, opening a cabinet before grabbing cup ramen.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Unacceptable. No child should live alone."

Naruto blinked at him before shrugging. "It's not that bad, dattebayo. No one really knows I live here, except for Jiji and the ANBU, so the villagers can't bother me."

Harry knelt in front of him, grasping him gently by the shoulders as he locked their gazes. "That's not the point, Naru-chan. You don't deserve this. Someone needs to take care of you." Harry nodded to himself after an idea hit him. "I'll stay with you, though I'm not really ready for the village to find out about me, so while we're outside, I'll stay in my wolf form. Personally, I'd prefer my fox form, but I don't think the villagers would be very accepting of that, given Kyuubi's attack seven years ago." he murmured the last sentence to himself. "What?" he said when he noticed Naruto was staring at him unblinkingly.

"Wolf form?" the blonde repeated, obviously confused.

"Ah! I have this ability where I can turn into a wolf or a fox. Personally, I like foxes more, but I blame that on my prankster side." Harry told him with a wink and mischievous grin.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "You're a prankster, too?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm the prankster. My pranks are legendary, where I'm from." Harry smirked at him, flicking his nose.

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?! Tell me a prank you've done!" he said eagerly, curiosity bright in his eyes.

"Well, one time an old rival of mine went too far and insulted my mother, who died to give her life for mine, so I dyed his hair a bright pink with bright yellow highlights. That guy loved his hair and spent hours on it, according to some rumors. He fainted dead away when he saw what I had done. I even got pictures for blackmail!" Harry snickered at the memory, lips twisting into a smirk. He had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room that following morning just to get the pictures, and it had definitely been worth it. 

Naruto burst into laughter, grinning. "That's awesome, dattebayo!"

"Yes, yes it was. The best part was that it lasted for two weeks." Harry's smirk widened, pleased that he had gotten the kid to laugh. "Anyway, want to see my fox form?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

Harry took a breath before swiftly transforming into Loki, his fox animagus. He was a slightly larger than average black fox with bright green eyes, the tip of his tail white. Naruto's jaw dropped in awe and he held out his hand, pausing just before his hand touched Harry's muzzle, his eyes meeting Harry's as he asked a silent question. Harry moved his head and bumped it against Naruto's hand playfully, earning a soft laugh and happy smile from the boy, who proceeded to gently run his fingers through Harry's fur.

"Your fur is so soft." the blonde murmured, a yawn suddenly passing his lips.

Harry huffed and bit the hem of Naruto's shirt, gently tugging him towards the bedroom. Naruto obediently followed, too tired to protest. Once the young jinchuuriki was changed with his teeth brushed, Harry leaped onto the bed and patted it with a paw all while giving Naruto a stern, pointed look. Naruto let out a few grumbles as he climbed into the bed, though he smiled when Harry, still in fox form, curled protectively around him. Both fell asleep moments later, warm and content.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto opened his eyes the next morning, he was both surprised and happy to discover that Harry was still wrapped around him protectively, making him feel warm and safe once again. Joy washed over him as he realized that no, last night was not a dream. That someone other than Jiji had looked at him with kind and gentle eyes. Had spoken to him with nice words. Reaching a hand out, Naruto gently began to pet Harry's fur, silently marveling at the softness of it. Snuggling closer to the fox, he closed his eyes with a small sigh of contentment, a smile lifting his lips.

"... You are too adorable, Naru-chan."

Naruto jumped, his eyes snapping open in surprise. He huffed once he realized what Harry called him. "Don't call me chan! I'm not a girl, dattebayo!"

The fox pouted, ears drooping in sadness. "B-but it's my own special nickname for you." Harry sniffled, looking utterly pitiful.

Naruto's eyes widened, the warm feeling in his chest growing at the thought of someone giving him a nickname only to be used by them. "Uh-um, I guess you can call me Naru-chan," he muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously while looking away, cheeks turning a bright pink. He yelped when he was suddenly tackled by a human Harry.

"So kawaii, Naru-chan!" Harry cooed, hugging him tightly.

Naruto's blush darkened. "I'm not cute, dattebayo!"

Harry chuckled and released him, standing. "Sure you're not, Naru-chan. Now, how about some breakfast?" he asked.

Naruto instantly perked up. "Ramen?" he asked with a grin.

Harry gave him a disapproving look. "Ramen isn't a healthy breakfast, Naru-chan," he said before giving him a suspicious look. "Naru, you live by yourself. Does that mean you buy your own food?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, wary of where this was going.

"Do the villagers let you buy food?"

Naruto didn't move for a few moments before he eventually shook his head.

Harry snarled in fury, the shadows in the room moving restlessly. "Those bastards!" he hissed darkly, almost lapsing into parseltongue, his hands clenching into fists.

Naruto eyed him with concern. "Hari?"

The brunette took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as a way to calm his nerves. "Sorry, I just... You don't deserve this, Naru." Harry told him, pulling the blonde into his arms. Naruto immediately relaxed, melting into the embrace.

Releasing him a few seconds later, Harry took out his trunk and un-shrank it, chuckling when he saw Naruto's wide-eyed look. Unlocking the trunk, he opened one of the seven compartments, which contained food. Summoning all of it into the kitchen and into their correct places, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast, Naruto following close behind him. While Naruto sat at the table, Harry began making a traditional Japanese breakfast, which consisted of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), and tsukemono pickles, along with onigiri. Hisana had enjoyed teaching Harry how to cook Japanese cuisine and it had been one of his favorite things to do when he had the spare time.

"You know how to cook, Hari?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry nodded. "Mhmm. Since I was four."

"Did you live alone, too?"

"In a way, I guess. After my parents were murdered when I was a year old, I was sent to my aunt and uncle. The only problem was, they hated my parents, and me by default. They didn't want me and made sure I knew that. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and I was forced to do all the chores; cooking, cleaning, gardening. They never used my name, calling me freak instead. I actually thought my name was freak until I started school when I was six." Harry told Naruto, knowing the boy wouldn't judge him and give him pity. Besides, it felt good to finally say everything out loud. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "If I didn't finish my chores or do them correctly, I was punished. Usually, it was going to bed without dinner, but it's not like they fed me well anyway. Everything they gave me was always scraps. Other times, I got a beating. Actually broke a few of my bones, sometimes. And their son didn't act much better towards me. Even invented a game; 'Harry Hunting'. He and his minions would chase me around and, if I was caught, beat me until I was black and blue. But most of the time I was too fast for them." Harry continued as he set the plates. Putting the food on the table, he looked at Naruto, freezing when he saw tears in the boy's eyes. "Naru-chan?" he asked with mild panic, wondering if he said too much.

Naruto sniffled and tackled Harry in a tight hug. "Hari-nii has me now. You don't have to go back to those mean people. I'll be your precious person, dattebayo."

Harry's own eyes watered a bit at that and he smiled gently, eyes warm with fondness. Naruto had already taken residence in his heart, despite the short time they knew each other. "You're already my precious person, Naru."

Naruto beamed at him and Harry had never seen someone so happy before. He vowed to himself then, that he would do everything in his power to make sure those bright blue eyes never went dull with despair and pain.

/

It's been a few months since Harry and Naruto met. During that time, the two had gotten closer, Harry's protectiveness over the blonde growing as he began to view the blonde as a little brother, or even a son. When Naruto left the apartment to go to the academy, Harry was right there beside him, though he always went in his wolf form. A plus of this was that the villagers now avoided and ignored Naruto for the most part, after Harry had nearly torn out the throat of a man who dared insult the jinchuuriki. Naruto's classmates were also wary of Harry, who took pleasure in growling at them when they got too mean towards his charge. He especially loved baring his teeth at Haruno Sakura, who was constantly berating and hitting Naruto. The second Harry realized Naruto had a crush on the girl, he had ranted for hours about how Naruto deserved better than 'the pink haired bitch who treated him like trash'. It took some convincing and a few more rants before Naruto listened to Harry and actually gave thought to how Haruno treated him. He still had a small crush on her, but it was gradually fading, which made Harry more than happy. He didn't want his Naru-chan to end up with a girl like Haruno. He knew it was a bit harsh, as she was only a child and had yet to grow up or even mature a bit, but Harry didn't care. She might be young, but the child she was hitting was HIS and he refused to let that go just because of her age.

Something Harry had noticed when he went to the academy was how everyone else treated one Uchiha Sasuke. He had heard about the Uchiha Massacre, how Sasuke was the only survivor. Harry could see the loneliness in the boy, the need for revenge resting behind that loneliness. He knew Naruto was worried about his fellow classmate and wanted to talk to him, but knew that Sasuke would see it as pity and not actual concern.

Harry blinked when Naruto came to a sudden halt on their way back to the apartment. Looking around, he saw that they were near the lake where Sasuke always was. Following Naruto's gaze, he saw that the blonde was, indeed, watching Sasuke, who was once again cloaked by a shadow of loneliness. Making a decision, Harry trotted down the stairs and up to his fellow brunette before gently hitting his arm with a paw. Sasuke jumped and snapped his gaze to him, eyebrows furrowing.

"Aren't you that mutt who's always with the dobe?" he muttered.

Harry huffed, not appreciating being called a mutt. Taking hold of Sasuke's sleeve between his teeth, he tugged softly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "What do you want?"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued tugging until the eight nearly nine years old stood. Moving behind the Uchiha, he pushed him with his head towards the stairs. Arching an eyebrow, Sasuke stared at the wolf.

"You want me to go up the stairs, to the dobe, don't you?"

Harry nodded, pushing him again.

Sasuke shook his head. "Why would I want to go to the dobe?"

Harry scowled and, making a split second decision, turned back into a human, despite knowing that a few ANBU were watching from the shadows. He'd deal with that later. "Because Naru and I see how lonely you are and think that you need some company since we understand the pain of loneliness all too well."

Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you-how?!"

"It's a bloodline. A very old and rare one. Now, if you don't come willingly, know that I'm not afraid to use force."

Sasuke glared darkly at that. "You wouldn't dare." he hissed, scowling.

"Is that a challenge? I'll take it as a challenge."

Moving forward, Harry grabbed Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder before the kid could react. Heading back to Naruto, who was staring with eyes wide in shock, he grabbed the blonde and apparated to the apartment. Sasuke let out a groan as he was set down, holding his stomach as he turned a bit green. Naruto winced with sympathy.

"Yeah, it's like that the first couple times." he said, patting the brunette with understanding and sympathy.

Sasuke glared at him. "Who the hell is he?! Who are you?!" he turned his glare to Harry, who gave him a disapproving look.

"Language, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, taken aback by the reprimand.

"Um, Hari-nii, why did you take Sasuke and bring him here?" Naruto asked the green-eyed nineteen-year-old, shocking the Uchiha with the use of his first name.

"Cuz he's staying the night."

"WHAT?!" came the shouted response from both Sasuke and Naruto.

Harry turned to Sasuke. "You need company, Sasuke. Company other than rabid fangirls and ass-kissers. Not to mention, staying in the house where your family was killed isn't good for your health."

Sasuke gave him a defiant look, arms crossed over his chest. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but everyone needs someone, and you've been alone since your family died. And children shouldn't be alone."

Naruto stepped forward. "Please stay the night, Sasuke. I know you don't like me, no one but Hari-nii does, but I want to be your friend."

Sasuke turned to him with a sneer. "Of course you want to be my friend. Who doesn't want to be the friend of the last Uchiha?" he hissed with bitterness.

Naruto growled, glaring at him. "Don't think me so shallow, you damn teme! You're not just the last Uchiha to me, dattebayo!"

Harry flicked Naruto's forehead, making the boy blink. "Language, Naru-chan. I just scolded Sasu-chan earlier, what makes you think you can get away with it?"

Naruto flushed. "Gomen, Harry-nii."

"Why do you call him brother when you're clearly not related to him?" Sasuke asked, unable to keep his curiosity a bay.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. "We don't have to be related for him to be my brother. Hari-nii is the only one who cares for me and doesn't see me as annoying or a demon."

"Demon?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he let slip. "Demon? Who said demon?" he laughed nervously, mentally berating himself.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who calls you a demon, Uzumaki?" he demanded.

Naruto swallowed, panic rising in him.

"Naruto, answer me." Sasuke ground out, refusing to be ignored.

"The villagers, okay!" the blonde finally exploded. "They all hate me!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh, please. Why would they hate you, of all people?"

Naruto's eyes misted over as he curled into himself. "I- I don't know." his voice cracked in the middle. "They just do. And I don't know what I did wrong!" he cried.

Harry quickly pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly as he whispered calming words into his ear. Guilt washed through Sasuke as he watched Naruto break down and he shifted uncomfortably before he moved toward the brothers and hesitantly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry, Uzum- Naruto. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. And you shouldn't believe the villagers. You're not a demon. Just a dobe." Sasuke told the blonde, an awkward look on his face.

Harry snickered, though he sent a grateful look at Sasuke as Naruto relaxed a bit, the sobs stopping. "Naruto's actually very smart. He just doesn't like to show it because he thinks the villagers will react worse to his existence. And I have to agree with him. A smart 'demon' is more dangerous than a dumb 'demon'." he said, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

Sasuke blinked. "... That makes sense, I guess." he murmured. "Hard to believe, though."

Harry nodded. "Naruto has a very good mask, kind of like mine when I went to school, only I wasn't as loud. I think the only one who suspects him is that Nara kid."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at his brother.

Harry nodded again. "He watches you sometimes, as if he knows that your hiding something or something like that. Anyway, I'm going to go make dinner. Any preferences, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke immediately scowled. "Don't call me chan... And anything with tomatoes." he added, looking away with a red tint to his cheeks.

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. "Honestly. Between you and Naruto, I'm going to die from the adorableness."

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed, making Harry laugh as he headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Your brother is crazy." he said bluntly. "How did you two even meet?"

Naruto's smile slipped and he paled before he forced a grin. "Oh, just bumped into each other!" he said with a fake laugh.

Sasuke gave him an unimpressed look, though the concern in his eyes was obvious. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

Naruto sighed and motioned for Sasuke to follow him to his room, where he sat on his bed, staring at his lap. Sasuke climbed up next to him, the worry never leaving his face. Seeing Naruto like this was unusual and not natural. Naruto was supposed to be grinning and loud. Happy and bright. Not sad and in obvious emotional pain.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened the night your family died." Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's wide eyes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and nodded. Logically, he knew that he needed to tell someone, that holding it all in wasn't good for his mental health, but that didn't mean he was ready to tell someone what he witnessed that night. Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts when he felt something grab his hand and looked at it to see Naruto's held his. He looked up, locking eyes with the blonde.

"It's okay, Sasuke. It feels better once you let it out." the blonde told him.

Sasuke nodded and took in a deep breath and began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated sooner, but work and life, in general, has been kicking my ass. 2018 has just been a shit year so far. I haven't really done any thorough editing ye, so I apologize for any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

Harry softly knocked on the door before opening it, peeking his head into the room. "Dinner's rea- are you two okay? What happened?" He dashed to their sides the second he saw Naruto and Sasuke's tear-stained faces and desperately clasped hands. Drawing the two into a hug, he stared down at them with concern filled eyes.

Naruto sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "We're fine, nii-san. Just talking," he reassured his brother(though if he was being honest, he saw the man more as a father figure than a brother), giving him a smile.

Harry gave him a doubtful look. "But you're crying. Why are you crying?" Taking a moment to actually study the two, he saw how they looked lighter somehow and understanding soon dawned on him. "Oh, you two." he murmured, sitting on the bed and pulling the two into his arms once again, ignoring the way Sasuke immediately stiffened, and held them close. "Look, don't think about the past, okay? I'm here, and I'll do everything I can to protect you. Both of you. From now on, you're a part of our family, Sasuke, no matter what you say or do." Harry told them, Naruto nodding in agreement beside him.

Fresh tears trailed down Sasuke's cheeks and he curled further into Harry and Naruto, body trembling, glad that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Relieved that for once, he wasn't seeing Itachi covered in his parents' blood in his mind. Giving the two young boys a squeeze, Harry reluctantly released them and ruffled their hair.

"C'mon. Dinner's ready. We can cuddle and go to sleep after we eat, kay?"

They nodded and stood, though they stuck close to Harry as they made their way into the kitchen. Dinner was quiet, Sasuke and Naruto too emotionally drained to provide any lasing conversation. Once everyone was done, Harry cleaned up the kitchen while the boys got ready for bed. The two of them climbed into Naruto's bed after changing and brushing their teeth, Harry joining them after he shifted into his fox form. Sasuke’s eyes widened in shocked disbelief and he stared at the animal before him, unable to fully process what he was seeing.

"How many animal forms do you have?" he asked, a hint of awe and wonderment in his tone. He had never heard of anyone being able to actually shift into real animals before, not even with the aid of chakra.

"He has two." Naruto answered while Harry curled up in between them. "This form and then his wolf form." he told Sasuke, wrapping an arm around Harry, who let out a soft, content growl.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, laying down and wrapping his own arm around Harry after a moment's hesitation.

It wasn't long before the three of them were asleep.

/  
Harry awoke to a faceful of sunlight and two bodies curled into his own, warmth and contentment swelling in his chest. Letting out a yawn, he wiggled out of the two boys' holds and hopped off the bed, shifting back into a human. He smiled when he saw the boys latch onto each other and went to take a quick shower before going to wash Sasuke and Naruto's clothes and starting breakfast. It was as he was finishing up the omelets that the boys finally woke up, stumbling into the kitchen half awake with growling stomachs. Setting their plates in front of them, Harry ruffled their hair and kissed the top of their heads.

"Morning, boys."

Sasuke grumbled and squinted at him. "How are you so awake?"

Harry chuckled, smiling at him. "I've always been a morning person. Kinda had to be, growing up. Anyway, what do you two want to drink?"

"Milk." Naruto automatically responded, his gaze unmoving from his food as he dug into it.

Harry poured him a glass and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'll have milk too."

After handing them their drinks, Harry took a seat to eat his own breakfast. They ate in silence before Naruto spoke up, looking unsure.

"Um, do you want to go to the Academy together today, Sasuke?" he asked the Uchiha, glancing at him tentatively.

Sasuke nodded. "I have to go home to change, though."

"No need. I washed your clothes for you." Harry gestured to Sasuke's clothes, which were neatly folded on top of the table in front of the couch.

Sasuke nodded at him in thanks, smiling a tad shyly at Harry. When was the last time anyone had washed his clothes for him? When someone cared enough to do anything for him without expecting anything in return? It was a nice change and Sasuke had a feeling he'd be spending a lot of time with Naruto and Harry from now on.

"Hurry up boys. School starts soon and you don't want to be late." Harry spoke up, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Quickly eating the rest of their food, Naruto and Sasuke ran to the bedroom to get ready, the latter grabbing his clothes on the way. Harry busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes, humming absentmindedly to himself as he did so. Fifteen minutes later, the two eight-year-olds were ready and standing before him. Smiling at them, Harry shifted into his wolf form and nudged them toward the door.

Together, they headed for the Academy, receiving baffled looks from the civilians that were awake. Harry growled warningly at anyone who openly protested 'their precious Uchiha spending time with the demon brat'. Most shut up quickly but one man learned the hard way and received a rather deep bite to the hand when he dared to try and grab Naruto with less than pleasant intentions. When they reached the Academy and entered the classroom, everyone went silent as they stared at the trio with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at them and sat in an empty seat, pulling Naruto into the one next to him, narrowing his eyes at the rest of the class, daring them to object.

The disbelief and astonishment grew.

"Naruto! Why are you sitting next to Sasuke?! That's my seat!" Haruno yelled, getting ready to punch the blonde.

Harry glared at her, growling low in his throat.

Sasuke followed his example, narrowing his eyes darkly on the pink haired girl. "Touch him and I'll end you, Haruno."

The girl stumbled back in shock, eyes wide. "S-Sasuke? Why are you siding with him?!He's nothing but an annoying brat! All he does is prank people! He's a dobe!"

"Don't call him that." Sasuke's glare turned colder and more steely the longer she had continued. Noticing the pain in Naruto's eyes, his glare became glacial and his hands clenched into fists. How had he never noticed how the blonde was treated? No. He had noticed, he just hadn't thought much of it, which he was now regretting. Naruto didn't deserve this. Any of this. "Back off, Haruno. This is your only warning."

Tears fell from Haruno's eyes, but Sasuke ignored her and turned to Naruto, who gave him a true, genuine smile, making him almost want to smile in return as warmth washed through him. He'd make Naruto smile like that more often, he promised himself. He didn't want to see those fake smiles anymore, not after he was starting to get to actually know the blonde.

/

It didn't take long for the three of them to become inseparable. Sasuke was more often than not at Naruto's, so much so that he practically lived there now. The villagers and ninja in Konoha noticed the sudden closeness of Sasuke and Naruto right away, as the two were always seen together now. Many of the villagers protested against the closeness of the boys, some going as far as to complain to the Hokage, saying Naruto would corrupt Sasuke, but were soon silenced by the combined efforts of Harry's growls and Sasuke's glares. Harry was pleased to note that Sasuke also refused to let anyone berate Naruto, the boy has become fiercely protective of his first friend and surrogate younger brother. The nineteen-year-old was greatly amused to see the Uchiha rip into Haruno after she took insulting Naruto a bit too far due to her jealousy. The only downside to the event was that she began treating Naruto even worse and very clearly despised his existence, hating that he was closer to Sasuke than she was. Harry also noticed the increase in ANBU that was watching both Sasuke and Naruto. The nineteen-year-old had no doubt that the Hokage knew of his existence, but figured that the old man wouldn't act unless it was clear he was a threat. Harry was most intrigued by the ANBU with the silver hair and dog mask. The man had a pleasant scent and was one of the rare few that actually stepped in when a villager was harassing Naruto. He was also the ANBU that seemed to be paying the closest attention to Harry, as if daring him to do harm against Naruto and Sasuke. Harry had also noticed another figure following them, this one unknown. They didn't feel like a threat, so Harry wasn't worried, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. His curiosity got the best of him one night and he apparated to where he could feel them after making it look like he was getting in the showing (mostly so the silver-haired Anbu wouldn't get suspicious).

The figure, a teen with long black hair tied into a low ponytail, whirled toward him, eyes wide and muscles tense in preparation to attack should Harry prove to be a threat. Harry could see the surprise and confusion in the other's eyes and held his hands up in a placating gesture, showing that he meant no harm.

"Easy, there. I don't want to fight." the nineteen-year-old reassured him, taking in the younger boy's features. "Itachi, I presume?"

Itachi glared at him. "How did you know I was here? Not even the Anbu can sense me."

"Nothing gets past me, Ita-chan."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Ita-chan?!" he hissed, grabbing a kunai and gripping it tightly in his hand. No one had ever dared to call him such a thing, not even his mother.

Harry chuckled. "You're cute. Well," he looked the other over, grin turning into a smirk. "Gorgeous is more like it."

The Uchiha fought down a blush and the urge to look away, unsure of how to respond to that.

"So, are you watching over Sasuke? Making sure he's alright or something? Or are you here to report to the Hokage with news on the Akatsuki?" Harry inquired, curiosity filling him. He blinked when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, a kunai against his throat. "Sasuke will be most displeased if you kill me, Ita-chan." he stated, not at all concerned with the sharp blade that could end his life any second.

"How do you know about the Akatsuki?" Itachi demanded, glaring down at him.

Harry sighed and met Itachi's eyes, which were currently red due to the Sharingan. "I'm not a threat, Itachi. All I care about is Naruto and Sasuke, so unless you plan on harming them, then you have nothing to worry about." He narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. "You don't, do you?"

Itachi stared at him silently for a few moments before saying, "I'm not a threat to Naruto and Sasuke."

"You worry about him, don't you? That's why you're really here, isn't it?"

Itachi tensed but didn't respond.

"He does love you, you know." Harry continued, gazing up at the starlit sky. "He says he hates you, but that's because he's in pain." He met the younger's eyes again. "You'll have to tell him the truth someday, Itachi, before he truly does begin to hate you. And I know that is the last thing you want."

"How could you know what I want?" Itachi hissed at him.

"Your eyes. Have you ever heard 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'? You can learn a lot about someone just by looking into their eyes. And you have such lonely, sad eyes, Itachi. Just like Sasuke's, before Naruto and I got to him. And I see the love you hold for him. You get this look every time he's mentioned." Suddenly, he rolled over so he was on top of Itachi. "Be careful, Itachi. If you ever need someone to talk or rant to, know that I'm here." With that, he kissed the younger's cheek before apparating back home, leaving behind a confused, unsure, and emotionally shaken Itachi Uchiha.

/

The next morning found Harry sitting on the windowsill, staring sightlessly out of it as he lost himself in his thoughts. He kept going over his meeting with Itachi, his mind not only stuck on the other but if he should tell Sasuke about. He knew he should, as he had always hated it when adults, especially those he was supposed to trust and vice versa, had lied to him about things that involved him, or even just kept the information from him. So, he knew he should tell Sasuke. Was going to. He was just worried about Sasuke’s reaction.

“He’ll react better than you think he will.”

Harry jumped, leaping up from his seat and whirling around to see Death standing next to the couch. “Death? Wha-what are you doing here?” he questioned, surprised to see it.  
“Your mind was in turmoil. I came to set it at ease. The boy trusts you, Master. He will heed your words and listen to everything you have to say on the matter.” Death reassured it’s master, it’s tone calm and almost gentle, despite the raspiness of it.

Harry smiled at it, relief filling him. “Thank you, Death.” he said, approaching the being and hugging it. “Thank you, for everything.” he whispered, his hold tightening around it before he released his hold on the deity.

“Anytime, Master.” Death told him, a small smile curving its lips.

“Whoa, who’s this guy?”

Harry started, turning to see Naruto and Sasuke standing in the bedroom doorway, eyeing Death sleepily with curiosity in their gazes.

“And why did he call you master, nii-san?”

Harry sighed and motioned the three of them towards the kitchen. “This is gonna be a tough conversation.” he muttered warily, running his fingers through his hair.  
“I am here for you, Master.” Death rasped, lightly touching his shoulder in reassurance.

Harry sent him a grateful look as he sat the table, Sasuke, and Naruto doing the same, though their eyes never moved from Death.

“Boys, this is Death. Death, meet Sasuke and Naruto, my little brothers.”

Death eyed them before turning it’s gaze to Harry. “Surely you mean sons, Master.” he responded, a touch of mirth in its tone.

Harry stared at it blankly for a second before looking at the boys. “... Huh. I guess I do act as a father figure to them.” he stated, blinking.

Naruto and Sasuke snickered. “Do you want us to call you Oto-san, now?”

“That’s up to you two. I wouldn’t mind, it’d actually make me very happy to be a father to you two, but the choice is yours.”

“Oto-san.” Sasuke and Naruto smiled brightly at him, making tears fill Harry’s eyes.

Naruto suddenly blinked, turning to DEath with shock. “Wait. Death? As in Death, Death?”

“The one and only.” Harry confirmed, making both their jaws drop.

“Why is Death calling you Master?” Sasuke asked Harry calculatingly.

“Master is the only one worthy of the title. He collected three objects belonging to me and, once he had all three, not only walked willingly to his death but refused to abuse the power given to him.” Death spoke up.

Sasuke and Naruto blanched, eyes widening in horror. “You walked willingly to your death?! But you’re still alive!”

Harry sighed. “I am, but I did die. I’m not really … from this world? Dimension? Where I’m from, we have magic instead of chakra. I was a wizard, a powerful one, and due to that power and a prophecy I was a target for a madman. Tom wanted to change the world, to get rid of all non-magical folk and those with non-magical blood. He and his followers, whom he called Death Eaters, murdered many, including my parents. When I was a year old, Severus Snape, a Death Eater whom would, later on, be one of my professors at school, overheard a prophecy stating that a child would be born with the power to defeat him. Only two children matched; me and a boy named Neville.

Tom target my family himself, having found my parents location due to a traitor amongst their friends. My father was the first to go, distracting him while my mother tried to hide and protect me. When Tom came for us, she begged him to spare my life, telling him to take her’s instead. He killed her when she refused to step aside, but when he turned his wand on me, his spell rebounded and hit him instead, killing his body. I got this scar and a piece of his soul stuck in it as a reminder of that night.” Harry moved his hair to the side, revealing the faded scar.

Death sneered. “That man was vile and tried to escape me by splitting his soul. I don’t like those who try to cheat me.”

Sasuke frowned, eyeing where Harry’s scar was. “You had a piece of that man’s soul attached to your head?”

Harry nodded, face grim. “Yup. Gave me a connection to him that really fucked me over once I started going to Hogwarts, which is a boarding school that teaches magic. At one point, that connection led him to try to possess me, which was incredibly painful and just overall horrifying experience. In the end, I was able to get rid of that soul shard, though the price for that was to die. Only, Death didn’t let me stay dead. I was given a choice in the form of my parents. I could stay and move on or I could choose to go back. I chose to go back and put an end to the war my precious people were fighting in.”

“Ca-can you tell us more?” Naruto spoke up, face pale. “Y-you don’t have too, I just- I want to know everything, even if it’s bad.”

Harry nodded. “I think it’s time I talk about this anyway. Just let me know if it gets to be too much, okay? My past isn’t pretty.”

Both boys nodded and Harry was thankful there wasn’t any school for the next two days. Standing up, he began his story as he made breakfast, the words coming a bit easier while he kept himself busy.

/

By the time Harry finished, it was almost noon and all three of them had tears running down their faces. The had moved to the couch after eating breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto curled into Harry’s sides while Death stood behind the couch, it’s hand on Harry’s shoulder. All three of them were silent for a few minutes, trying to calm down before Naruto spoke up.

“Do you miss them? Your precious people?”

“All the time. You and Sasuke being here make it better, you’re my family now, but sometimes I wish they were here. You and George would have got along wonderfully, and I know Draco would take you under his wing, Sasuke. Teddy and Scorpius would have loved having people closer to his age to play with, while Andy would probably spoil all of you.” Harry answered honestly, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Clearing his throat, he wiped his eyes and hugged the two tightly before standing. “C’mon, lets clean ourselves up. And I have something to tell you, Sasuke.”

Once their faces were cleaned, sandwiches were made, and Harry bid Death goodbye, the nineteen-year-old sat the boys down and gave them a serious, yet calm look. “I met Itachi last night. Apparently, he’s been keeping an eye on you, Sasuke, to make sure you’re safe.” he continued before Sasuke could interrupt. “There’s more to that night than we know, Sasu-chan. And I’ve already scolded him for keeping it from you.”

Sasuke scowled, then took in a deep breath. “If I see him again, I’ll give him a chance to explain his actions, but I’ll never forget what he did. Even if he had a reason, he still k-killed mom and dad. I won’t forgive him for that.”

Harry shook his head, smiling softly at him. “I’m not asking you to forgive him, Sasu-chan. Just to listen. And if you decide you still hate him, I’ll understand and won’t bring it up again. Okay?”

Sasuke nodded.

“Good. Now, how about we go outside and enjoy the rest of the day? We can go swimming in the lake and forget about the rest of the world for the day.”  
The boys grinned and rushed to get dressed, Harry smiling fondly after them.

/

Before Harry knew it, two years had passed and his boys were now ten. They were his sons in everything but blood (though, he would have no objection to a blood adoption). And because he loved them, he decided that they were old enough for him to begin training them. The academy only taught them so much and Harry wanted them to be prepared for the future before them. He also decided that he would tell them the truth behind the attack ten years ago. Naruto deserved to know, as it was his body that contained the Kyuubi.

After that first meeting, Itachi had visited Harry each time he came to Konoha to either report to the Hokage or check on his brother. Sometimes they sat in silence, other times they talked about anything and everything, and sometimes they spoke about their pasts. Harry made sure he had plenty of sweets for those nights, especially dango and pocky. The two had grown close the past two years, had become best friends even. A pack bond had even formed between them, so Harry always knew if Itachi was in danger or hurt. Harry hated the days he was since he could do nothing about it.

Letting out a sigh, Harry broke from his thoughts and sat down on the grass and motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to join him. The two did, curious looks on their faces.

"Oto-san? What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, head tilted to the side cutely.

Harry immediately cooed and glomped him. "You're so cute, Naru-chan!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "You're seriously crazy, oto-san." he told the other brunette.

Harry grinned at him. "Aw, you're so sweet, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what do you want? We're skipping the academy because of you and you know how Iruka-sensei is." the Uchiha shuddered at the thought of his teacher, who would be furious with him and Naruto for skipping school.

Harry waved a hand dismissively, a serious look coming over his face. "This is more important than school. And also, Umino-kun is cute when he's angry." he retorted, letting out a breath before turning to the blonde. "Naruto, I'm going to reveal why the villagers act the way they do towards you. It's an SS-Class secret, but I don't think it's fair to keep it from you. You two cannot tell anyone what I am about to reveal to you, understand?"

They nodded, gaining their own serious faces.

Double checking his privacy wards, Harry began. "Ten years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked, a baby was born from a Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina. A jinchuuriki is a sacrifice, an individual who has a tailed demon sealed into them. Kushina was your mother, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "My mom had the Kyuubi sealed in her?" he breathed out in shock.

Harry nodded. "She did. I don't know much about her, only what I found in a forbidden file. From what I read, though, she was an amazing kunoichi."

"W-what about my father? Do you know who he is?" Naruto asked, or demanded, tone a touch hysterical.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, which Naruto gratefully returned.

Harry nodded. "Your father is a bit more obvious. You idolize him, actually."

Sasuke gasped. "The Yondaime?!" Realization shined in black eyes. "Oh, kami. Naruto," he turned to his brother, grip on his hand tightening when he saw the tears falling from blue eyes.

"I'm the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, aren't I? Tailed demons can't be killed, but they can be sealed away and mom was a jinchuuriki. And the Yondaime wouldn't use someone else's kid." More tears fell and the blonde trembled. "The villagers hate me because all they see is the Kyuubi, not me."

Harry cupped Naruto's face in his hands. "Listen to me, Naruto. I love you, okay. You will always just be my little Naru-chan to me, got it? You are not the Kyuubi. Don't listen to the bastards that tell you otherwise."

Naruto smiled wetly at him. "I love you too, Otōsan."

"Oh! And there is something else. I decided that I'm finally going to begin training you!" Harry declared as he released Sasuke.

The two ten-year-olds brightened. "Really?!" they asked excitedly.

Harry nodded. "Mhmm. Obviously, I can't teach you magic or anything that has to do with chakra, but I can teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu."

Naruto shifted and looked at his dad shyly. "Actually, Otōsan, I want to learn how to use your scythe."

Both Harry and Sasuke blinked in shock. The scythe was a weapon Harry rarely used, though he would admit it was his favorite besides his katana. Death was not amused when Naruto joked that it was his favorite because the scythe was linked to death. "Why the scythe?" Harry asked, curious.

"Because it's awesome and you always look so cool when you train with it! I wanna be cool like that, too, dattebayo!" Naruto responded, eyes bright.

Harry laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll teach you how to wield a scythe. And you, Sasuke? Do you want to wield a katana or something else?" he turned to the other boy.

"The katana."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Then, training starts right now. I hope you two are prepared for some tough training because I won't be going easy on you." he told them with a wicked smirk, making them gulp and share a terrified look.

'We are so dead', was their shared though.


End file.
